Incandescent Poison
by Imperatriz
Summary: Já diziam os sábios: no momento em que se vislumbrasse o sedutor brilho das esmeraldas, até mesmo o mais poderoso dos feiticeiros cairia cativo por seu brilho.
1. Chapter 1

**INCANDESCET POISON**

**Título: **Incandescet Poison

**Autora: **Imperatriz

**Casal: **Lucius e Lilly

**Gênero:** Romance, Comédia.

**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Realidade Alternativa.

**Sinopse: **Já diziam os sábios: no momento em que se vislumbrasse o sedutor brilho das esmeraldas, até mesmo o mais poderoso dos feiticeiros cairia cativo por seu brilho.

**N/T: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfiction é uma realidade alternativa onde Lord Voldemort nunca existiu.

* * *

**CAPITULO UM**

- Quer um babador emprestado, Lucius? – indagou Severus contendo o riso, ao ver a expressão no rosto do amigo.

Ao escutar a voz debochada do moreno Lucius desviou momentaneamente seu olhar, para lançar um brilho mortal na direção de Severus. Normalmente, seu olhar seria o bastante para fazer qualquer um recuar e temer pela própria vida, no entanto, esse não era o caso de Severus Snape.

Já não era mais segredo para o Slytherin de cabelos negros, que Lucius – conhecido por ser o príncipe Slytherin – estava mais do que fascinada por certa habitante da casa dos leões. No começo, Severus pensou apenas que Lucius estava querendo expandir sua 'pequena' lista de conquista, mas não demorou para que ele percebesse a seriedade do loiro em relação aquilo. Entretanto, havia alguns pequenos e delicados problemas em relação à paixão do loiro: 1º _Ela_ era uma san… uma nascida muggle. Ele havia parado de usar esse termo desde que descobrirá seus próprios sentimentos. 2º _Ela_ era uma Gryffindor. 3º Sua família estava querendo arranjar seu casamento, com uma das herdeiras da família Black.

No entanto, Lucius não seria um Slytherin – ainda por cima o príncipe Slytherin – se ele já não estivesse tramando um excelente plano para conseguir ultrapassar todas essas 'pequenas' dificuldades.

- Não diga coisas desagradáveis, Severus – resmungou, erguendo o copo com suco para esconder o desagrado, enquanto bebia um gole e voltava seu olhar mais uma vez para a direção _dela_.

- Você está sendo um pouco descuidado ultimamente, logo até mesmo os Gryffindor vão perceber – lembrou Severus, que na verdade estava surpreso como nem mesmo os demais companheiros de sua casa não havia percebido o olhar de Lucius para _ela_. – "_O mais certo é que eles são inteligentes o bastante para se fingirem de cegos. Sinto pena do idiota que atravessar o caminho de Lucius_."

- Já estou ficando impaciente. Ela _nunca_ está sozinha! – resmungou Lucius realmente irritado. Ele havia tentado uma aproximação 'sutil', mas _ela_ nunca estava sozinha, sempre havia alguém por perto.

- O que você esperava de alguém de Gryffindor? A última coisa que ela estaria, é sozinha – declarou Severus quase como se fosse tão óbvio, quanto o fato das cores da Slytherin serem verde e prata.

Lucius ignorou o que o moreno disse e voltou seus olhos novamente na direção dela. Era impossível ignorar a presença que ela tinha. Os cabelos ruivos soltos, exceto por uma pequena parte que era presa com um prendedor-de-cabelo azul com o adorno de uma flor. Os olhos verdes brilhantes que brilhavam ao escutar, o que deveria ser uma piada, contada por uma de suas amigas. A pele clara, levemente rosada, parecia tão macia e atraente. No entanto, Lucius viu sua bela visão ser atrapalhada e praticamente destruída, quando a imagem de Potter – que havia surgido ao lado de sua bela ruiva –, entrou em seu campo de visão.

- Potter… o que aquele idiota quer perto dela? – rosnou baixo, mas foi alto o bastante para que Severus escutasse e desse uma risada ao distinguir o brilho de ciúme nos olhos cinza.

- Nunca pensei que veria um Malfoy com ciúme – brincou, mesmo sabendo que provocar Lucius não era exatamente algo inteligente a se fazer nos últimos dias.

- Não. Estou. Com. _Ciúme_! – respondeu rosando cada palavra, quase como se estivesse estrangulando alguém e Severus tinha a leve impressão de que era exatamente isso que o loiro queria fazer. – Só não gosto de ver aquele Gryffindor rondando o que é meu.

- Nesse caso, penso que você deve informar a eles sobre isso – declarou apontando o dedo na direção da mesa dos Gryffindor.

Lucius virou o rosto na direção apontada pelo colega, quase que de imediato, sentindo seu sangue ferver e precisou de muito autocontrole para não puxar a varinha e lançar mil maldições sobre James Potter naquele momento. Potter estava com um braço envolto do ombro de Lilly Evans, puxando-a de encontro a si com um pretencioso sorriso nos lábios. Sua raiva estava tanta, que ele não duvidaria que em poucos segundos estivesse tendo uma explosão de magia acidental, – algo que não lhe ocorria desde os cinco anos. Mas para o seu deleite, ele viu Lilly empurrar Potter para longe e sacar a própria varinha, falando alguma ameaça antes de se levantar e pegar sua mochila e sair do Grande Salão.

- Potter continua o mesmo idiota – comentou Lucius com um sorriso enviesado, antes de se levantar e pegar a própria mochila para sair.

- Talvez, mas ele é insistente. Eu teria cuidado com ele se eu fosse você – aconselhou Severus, que conhecia o quão insuportável James Potter poderia ser.

~~{::Sala de Runas, Sexto Andar::}~~

- Juro que um dia eu vou deixar aquele idiota do Potter careca – rosnou Lilly sentando-se em sua cadeira, colocando o grosso livro de runas sobre a mesa.

- Achei que esse dia ia ser hoje – riu Marlene sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

Lilly deu um sorriso malandro ao escutar aquilo. Realmente, foi por muito pouco que ela não havia amaldiçoado Potter naquela manhã. No entanto, algo a distraiu completamente naquele momento, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer comentário. Ela observou o momento em que Lucius e Severus haviam adentrado a sala, para então sentarem-se à mesa dupla ao lado delas. Um rubor quase tão intenso quanto seus cabelos tomaram conta de suas bochechas, fazendo com que virasse o rosto rapidamente, usando as mexas vermelhas para esconder a face.

- Ainda caidinha por ele? – indagou Marlene em voz baixa, dando uma pequena risada ao ver o rosto da amiga.

- Hm… muito… - sussurrou e arriscou lançar um pequeno olhar para o lado, vendo os dois abrirem os livros e retirarem os pergaminhos de dentro da mochila. – Por que ele tem que ser um idiota Slytherin?

- Dizem que ninguém é perfeito – comentou Marlene dando de ombro, parecendo ter alguma dificuldade para segurar a risada. – Por que você não usa sua amizade com o Snape para se aproximar?

- Não dá. Sev e eu estamos sem nos falar direito há um bom tempo. Seria _muito_ estranho começar a falar com ele agora – respondeu soltando um suspiro cansada, revirando os olhos em um leve sinal de frustração. – Seria tão mais fácil se ele fosse de outra casa…

- Talvez você não gostasse dele, caso ele não fosse de Slytherin – lembrou Marlene dando de ombros, pois já conhecia toda a história amorosa da garota.

- Talvez… - concordou lançando um segundo olhar para a mesa ao lado, arregalando os olhos assustada ao ver os olhos cinza olhando fixamente em sua direção, fazendo com que virasse o rosto rapidamente.

- Mudando de assunto, você já tem um par para o baile da semana que vem? – indagou Marlene voltando a falar normalmente, pois não era necessário cochichar quando o assunto não era Lilly Evans e sua queda por serpentes loiras.

- Alguns garotos da Gryffindor e da Ravenclaw me convidaram, mas eu não aceitei – respondeu simplesmente dando de ombros, ignorando o olhar chocado da amiga. – Não faziam o meu tipo. E você?

- Hm… ontem o Diggory me convidou, mas ainda não respondi – falou dando um pequeno sorriso envergonhado, colocando uma mexa dos cabelos negros para trás da orelha.

- Esperando que Black te convide? – indagou Lilly com um sorriso travesso, na verdade, ela não era muito diferente.

- Esperança é a última que morre – justificou, para então as duas caírem na gargalhada. – É sério, o que eu tenho que fazer para que aquele idiota perceba que eu gosto dele? Fazer meu cabelo brilhar nas cores de Gryffindor e dançar em cima da mesa dos professores fantasiada de elfo-doméstico?

Lilly não conseguiu responder, pois havia caído na gargalhada ao escutar aquilo. Realmente, havia momentos em que parecia ser impossível fazer com que os garotos entendessem pequenas indiretas. Antes que as duas pudessem voltar a conversar de forma descontraída, o professor Adams entrou na sala pedindo silêncio.

- Muito bem, antes de começarmos nossa aula, gostaria de anunciar um trabalho de duplas que deverá ser entregue daqui duas semanas – declarou o professor, fazendo com que alguns alunos reclamassem, enquanto outros já começavam a querer escolher seus pares para o trabalho. – Sem pressa. _Eu_ que vou determinar as duplas, apenas para ter certeza de que tudo será feito em igualdade – declarou, lançando alguns olhares repreensivos a alguns alunos.

A maioria dos alunos não gostou, afinal, muitos já tinham suas duplas 'comuns' e não apreciavam uma mudança. Uma a uma, o prof. Adams começou a determinar as duplas, algumas vezes colocando Slytherins e Gryddindors juntos.

-… McKinnon e Goyle, Evans e Malfoy…

Lilly não escutou mais nada. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e rapidamente olhou para o garoto loiro sentado na mesa ao lado da sua, vendo que Lucius parecia estar em um estado de choque, enquanto Severus soltava uma risada desdenhosa dando pequenos tapinhas nas costas do colega, como se o estivesse consolando.

* * *

**Oii õ/**

**Até que não demorou muito pra mim escrever a primeira das minhas duas ideias ^-^**

**Bem, como todo mundo já deve ter percebido, é uma fanfic Lucius e Lilly que eu tive a atordoante ideia enquanto lia uma mangá shoujo realmente fofo. Não me perguntem como, mas simplesmente me surgiu à ideia e aqui ela está XP**

**Espero que todos gostem da fanfic ^-^**

**Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário, pois ele faz muito bem ao coração da autora e estimula a atualização ;)**

**Beijinhos para todos**

**;***


	2. Chapter 2

**INCANDESCET POISON**

**Título:**Incandescet Poison

**Autora:**Imperatriz

**Casal:**Lucius e Lilly

**Gênero:** Romance, Comédia.

**Avisos:**Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Realidade Alternativa.

**Sinopse:**Já diziam os sábios: no momento em que se vislumbrasse o sedutor brilho das esmeraldas, até mesmo o mais poderoso dos feiticeiros cairia cativo por seu brilho.

**N/T:**Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfiction é uma realidade alternativa onde Lord Voldemort nunca existiu.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOIS**

- Eu estou morta! – exclamou Lilly no momento em que pisou para fora da sala de runas, apressando seu passo o mais rápido que pode, sendo seguida por uma sorridente Marlene.

Desde o momento em que o professor havia anunciado as duplas para o trabalho, Lilly havia ficado alheia a todo o restante da aula – algo que não era bom, já que runas era uma das aulas mais difíceis. Tudo o que a ruivo conseguia pensar, era que teria de fazer um trabalho em _dupla_ com Lucius Malfoy! Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nisso.

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim, Lilly – comentou Marlene em um tom normal, apesar de que estava com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. – Pelo menos, você vai fazer o trabalho com alguém que tem cérebro. Eu vou ter de fazer com o Goyle! Vai ser um milagre de tiramos um D ao invés de um T!

Lilly quis rir e concordar, afinal, Lucius era realmente inteligente e não seria difícil que os dois tirassem um O. No entanto, esse não era o problema real. Antes que Lilly pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa para responder para a amiga, as duas escutaram um grito seguido de uma série de palavrões. Lilly serrou os olhos e seguiu na direção do grito a passos firmes, já com a própria varinha em mãos. Se fosse o que ela estava imaginando, daquela vez eles iam ver.

Assim que virou o corredor, apenas confirmou o que já suspeitava. Potter e Black, junto com Pettigrew havia encurralado Severus e agora o mantinha no ar girando, enquanto riam abertamente do Slytherin.

- Potter, seu pedaço de esterco de trasgo! – gritou Lilly surpreendendo a todos que estavam passando pelo corredor e, simplesmente, ignoravam o que os Gryffindor faziam com Severus.

- Ah, oi ruiva – cumprimentou o moreno com um sorriso maroto, desviando seu olhar do Slytherin e encarando a garota, quase como se não estivesse fazendo nada demais. – Quer se divertir um pouco também?

- Ah, certamente eu vou me divertir e vou me divertir _muito_ – declarou ela com um sorriso maldoso, antes de levantar a varinha na direção de Severus que arregalou levemente os olhos. – _Finite Incantatem_! – falou, cortando os efeitos do feitiço que os três garotos havia posto em Severus, fazendo com que o Slytherin começasse a cair. – _Vingardium Leviosa_!

Severus fechou os olhos esperando pelo impacto contra o chão, mas ao invés do impacto, sentiu-se flutuar até tocar o chão de leve. Quando abriu os olhos, olhou chocado para a ruiva que estava expelindo raios pelos olhos verdes. Os três Gryffindor recuaram um passo, parecia que finalmente haviam atingido os limites da paciência da ruiva.

- Ei. Calma ruiva. Você não teria coragem de enfeitiçar seus companheiros de casa, não é mesmo? – indagou com um sorriso um pouco nervoso, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. No fundo, eles sabiam que não teriam muitas chances contra Lilly se ela estivesse séria, mesmo sendo três varinhas contra uma.

- Não. Me. Chame. De. Ruiva! – ela rosnou cada palavra, para então fazer um rápido movimento de varinha na direção de Potter. – _Totalis Calvus_!

Um feixe de luz prateado deixou a varinha de Lilly, atingindo Potter e, instantaneamente, os cabelos negros rebeldes caíram sobre os pés do Gryffindor deixando-o completamente careca. Um segundo de incredulidade pelos outros dois Gryffindor e por poucas pessoas que haviam parado para assistir, até que todos caíram na gargalhada.

- Evans sua… - rosnou Potter erguendo a varinha para revidar, mas não foi rápido o bastante.

- _Expelliarmus_! _Accio_ varinha! – declarou simultaneamente, fazendo com que a varinha de Potter saltasse de sua mão e então voasse até ela, para que ela a agarrasse com a mão esquerda. – _Magnus Aures_!

Potter tentou saltar para o lado para desviar do feitiço, no entanto o feixe de luz azul fez uma curva e acertou Potter pelas costas, fazendo com que as orelhas do garoto inchassem e crescessem de forma descomunal até adquirirem um tamanho maior do que a cabeça do garoto.

- _Tarantallegra_! – terminou Lilly soltando o ar com certa força pela boca, fazendo com que uma faísca roxa deixasse sua varinha e atingisse Potter, fazendo com que o Gryffindor perdesse o controle sobre suas pernas e começasse a dançar, arrancando mais gargalhadas de todos.

- Nossa, você realmente está estressada Lilly – comentou Marlene rindo abertamente do estado em que Potter se encontrava: careca, com orelhas maiores do que a própria cabeça e dançando descontroladamente.

- Ainda faltam dois – rosnou ela virando-se para encarar Sírius Black e Peter Pettigrew, que pararam de rir assim que escutaram aquilo.

- Ei… calma aí Evans. A gente não fez nada – falou Sírius erguendo os braços assustado, afinal, não queria terminar como o amigo. Ele tinha muito carinho por seu cabelo e, definitivamente, não queria que suas orelhas crescessem.

- N-nós n-não encostamos no R-Ranhoso… - gaguejou Peter recuando um passo.

- _Furnunculus_! – exclamou fazendo com que um feixe verde musgo saísse de sua varinha, atingido Sírius e o fazendo soltar uma exclamação de dor, antes de centenas de furúnculos aparecerem em seu rosto e mãos.

- Ah! Você me paga Evans! _Inflatus_! – rosnou balançado a varinha, furioso na direção da ruiva.

Lilly nem bem havia aberto a boca para revidar o feitiço, quando sentiu uma mão forte apertar um pouco acima de seu cotovelo, puxando-a para trás. Quando deu por si, estava atrás de um garoto de cabelos loiros prateados. Ficou por um momento atordoada, até que finalmente seu cérebro registrou quem era que havia lhe puxado.

Lucius puxou Lilly para longe do feitiço, antes erguer a varinha e fazer um movimento requintado, fazendo com que o feitiço desse uma curva e voltasse de encontro a Sírius, fazendo com que o moreno começar a inchar como um balão e flutuar em direção ao teto. Os olhos cinzentos se viraram em direção a Peter, que piscou assustado antes de sair correndo desesperado, tropeçando nos próprios pés e esbarando em algumas pessoas.

Um minuto depois, Horácio Slughorn apareceu afoito no corredor e seus protuberantes olhos verdes claros se arregalaram ao ver o estado em que se encontravam os dois Gryffindor.

- Por Merlin! O que aconteceu aqui?! – exclamou olhando para todos e identificando seus três alunos prediletos. – Lucius meu rapaz, Severus meu garoto e Lilly minha anjinha, vocês podem me dizer o que aconteceu aqui?

- Professor eu… - comentou Lilly, mas se calou ao sentir a mão que ainda segurava seu braço apertar um pouco mais.

- Só estava defendendo Lilly e Severus, professor – declarou Lucius em um tom convicto, que qualquer um que escutasse, e não houvesse presenciado cada detalhe do ocorrido, teria acreditado plenamente nas palavras do loiro. – Potter e Black estavam ameaçando Severus e Lilly, inclusive lançaram feitiços contra eles. Por tanto, eu apenas os protegi e revidei adequadamente.

- Adequadamente? – indagou Slughorn arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando para os dois alunos Gryffindor. Certamente, Pomfrey teria alguns problemas para volta-los ao normal.

- É mentira professor! – exclamou Potter ofegante, devido ao feitiço que o fazia dançar sem parar. – Evans no atacou, junto com Malfoy e Snape!

- É melhor se calar Sr. Potter – declarou Slughorn erguendo a varinha e fazendo com que ele parasse de dançar, vendo o aluno cair do chão ainda com as pernas fracas, também trazendo Sírius de volta ao chão, porém sem desfazer inchume. – Sua reputação diante dos professores desta escola certamente, não é a melhor. E ainda por cima, querendo colocar a culpa disso na Srta. Evans. Qualquer professor sabe que ela _jamais_ atacaria um colega. Menos 30 pontos de Gryffindor, Sr. Potter e menos 30 pontos de você Sr. Black. E os dois terão quatro detenções com o Sr. Filch, começando hoje à noite. Agora vão logo para a Ala Hospitalar, ou querem ficar do jeito que estão?

Sem que precisasse dizer mais nada, os dois Gryffindor saíram irritador praguejando baixinho contra os três 'prediletos de Slughorn'. Slughorn soltou um suspiro e se voltou para encarar os três alunos.

- Devo parabeniza-lo, Sr. Malfoy, por defender seus colegas – falou em um to firme, fazendo uma pequena inclinação com a cabeça na direção do garoto. – No entanto, também sou obrigado a repreendê-lo por usar azarações contra seus colegas. Nesse caso, menos 20 pontos para Slytherin e uma detenção comigo essa noite. Da próxima vez, por favor, chame um professor para controlar a situação.

- Compreendo perfeitamente professor – declarou Lucius em um tom firme, como se não estivesse nem um pouco abalado com o castigo.

Aparentemente satisfeito, Slughorn deixou o corredor, fazendo com que os poucos expectadores debandassem. Agora que estavam sozinhos, Lucius deixou escapar um suspiro leve soltando, em fim, o braço de Lilly. A ruiva olhou para o rosto do loiro, ainda um pouco surpresa pelo o que havia acontecido a poucos momentos. Ela realmente havia visto Lucius Malfoy protegê-la de um feitiço e, ainda por cima, levar a culpa sozinho por algo que ela havia feito?

- O… obrigado Malfoy – falou em um tom baixo, mas audível, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles. – Você não precisava ter me defendido e nem levado à culpa…

- Não seria bom para a reputação da 'anjinha', se ela fosse pega lançando azarações em seus companheiros de casa, não concorda Evans? – indagou com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, apesar do tom de voz roco e incrivelmente sensual na opinião da ruiva. – Além do mais, uma detenção por ano não vai me matar.

Lucius deu um sorriso malandro, se virando para ir embora, mas parou como se houvesse se lembrado de algo, virando-se para encarar a ruiva com um sorriso incrivelmente sensual.

- Aproposito, adorei o que você fez com o Potter, Evans. Nem mesmo uma Slytherin teria feito um trabalho melhor – elogiou virando-se e saindo do corredor seguido de Severus.

Lilly sentiu seu rosto esquentar subitamente, ela tinha certeza de que ele estava mais vermelho do que seus cabelos. Ela nunca tinha visto Lucius Malfoy sorrir daquele jeito, ou falar com ela naquele tom de voz. Foi então que a vaga lembrança de que teria de fazer um trabalho em dupla, com aquele loiro Slytherin de voz e sorriso sedutor, retornou com tudo. Ela já não sabia mais o que poderia acontecer.

* * *

Feitiços Criados pela Autora:

Totalus Calvus: deixa a pessoa totalmente careca. A tradução em latim significa; totalmente careca.

Magnus Aures: amplia as orelhas. A tradução em latim significa; orelhas grandes.

* * *

**Oiiii õ/**

**Quem foi que riu nesse capítulo além de mim? xP Acho que o Sírius e o James vão ficar um tempinho na enfermaria agora x]**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo, devo estar postando o próximo em breve xD ( já perceberam que eu gosto de atualizar rápido? '-')**

**Beijinhos para todos e não esqueçam de deixarem review. Isso me estila a escrever e faz com que eu não queira desistir da fic ^-^**


End file.
